1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a physical quantity sensor, an electronic apparatus, and a moving object.
2. Related Art
Currently, in various systems or electronic apparatuses, physical quantity sensors, which are capable of detecting various physical quantities, such as an acceleration sensor that detects acceleration and a gyro sensor that detects an angular velocity have been widely used. Particularly, recently, an angular velocity sensor or an acceleration sensor is embedded in a portable apparatus such as a smart phone, and thus miniaturization and thickness reduction of a sensor package have become important.
As an example of a sensor package in the related art, JP-A-2009-59941 discloses an air-tightly sealed semiconductor package provided with an external electrode unit whose one end is exposed on an outer surface of an IC substrate and is electrically connected to the outside. In addition, JP-A-2009-41962 discloses a package having a structure in which the electrode unit of an IC and a sensor element is connected to an internal electrode of a ceramic package through wire bonding, and is connected to an external electrode through an interconnection inside the ceramic package. In any example, the package plays a role of protecting an internal device and of securing airtightness, and plays a role of securing electrical conduction between the inside and the outside of the package. Accordingly, in an interconnection inside a typical package, an electrical interconnection in which an interconnection resistance is set to be significantly low is demanded, and thus input and output of a signal is performed in a state in which voltage drop is small. In this manner, in a case of the interconnection structure and interconnection material in which the interconnection resistance is set to be significantly low, the voltage drop is small in an interconnection of a power supply line or a communication line, and the interconnection structure and interconnection material are suitable.
However, in a case of connecting the sensor package in the related art to an external circuit such as a microcomputer and an amplification circuit, resistance against a power supply noise and a communication noise is not expected. Therefore, in the case of the power supply line, a noise may be mixed-in to the inside of a sensor, and thus there is a possibility of causing malfunction or abnormality in function. In addition, in the case of the communication line, there is a problem in that overshoot or undershoot may occur in a signal waveform by a parasitic component that occurs due to an interconnection with an external circuit or mismatching in an impedance, thereby leading to a communication failure.